EarthBound: A new evil
by ness140
Summary: A simple visit to an old friend turns into a new adventure.


It was cold morning in Onett. It was like that every day in during the winter. The cold never really bothered Ness however as he sat in his back yard contemplating all that had just recently happened in his life. He thought back on his journey with Paula, Jeff, and Poo. A smile crept upon his face when he thought about his friends. The only one of them that he saw on a regular basis was Paula and that was only because she lived only a town over in Twoson.  
  
It was just then that Ness suddenly had a great urge to go on another adventure. However he could not think of a single reason to go anywhere. There was no great evil threatening to destroy existence. No fat kids sending him odd letters in the middle of the night. No, there was absolutely no reason for him to leave the sleepy town of Onett and it made him a bit sad.  
  
Then he thought that maybe he should go see how Jeff or Poo was doing. After all it had been almost a year since he had talked to either of them, and it seemed as good a reason as any to go see them. Ness walked out in front of his home and found a path that gave a him a straight shot to Saturn Valley. He began to run as fast as he could building up a tremendous amount of speed.  
  
He ground to a halt as a swirling vortex opened in Saturn Valley and Ness came shooting out of it. He had been a bit queasy as he hadn't teleported himself anywhere in a very long time. When he finally regained his composure, he looked around and was shocked at what he saw. Saturn Valley lay in ruins, all the Mr. Saturn's homes had been destroyed and there was not a sign of life anywhere to be found. Silently Ness began to pray the Jeff was not a casualty here.  
  
In Twoson, Paula heard a small whisper in the back of her mind. A whisper that she hadn't heard since the fight with Giygas. She tried to concentrate to hear what the voice was saying, but it was too faint. Despite not being able to hear the words, she knew that it must be coming from one of her four friends because they shared the deepest bond with her.  
  
Back in Saturn Valley Ness was becoming frantic. He was searching high and low for any survivors of the disaster that had happened. However he did not find anything. Not even the remains of a Mr. Saturn. This confused Ness even more, what could have happened to the valley that would destroy all the homes and not leave even a single corpse? Ness was determined to find out the answer, but he had no idea where to start looking.  
  
Then Ness heard someone calling out to him, trying to get into his mind. He heard the faint echo of a familiar voice which he immediately recognized as Paula's. However, he heard something else. It also sounded familiar, like a song that he had once known very well but was forgotten. Then it all came rushing back to him, the eight melodies of the sound stone that he had once carried echoed clearly though his head. It was becoming more and more intense with every passing moment. Then everything around Ness went black. He was floating in the middle of empty space. He opened his eyes and three figures appeared in front of him. It was Paula, Jeff, and Poo. He couldn't help but wonder what was going on and how his three friends where standing in front of him. Ness tried to speak but no words came out of his mouth. A loud voice clearly rang in his head, "Ness, right now you are inside your mind. Each of us is in our own mind, and we have been summoned here. It is no use trying to use your mouth to speak; you must use your mind to communicate."  
  
"Why are we here?" inquired Ness. Jeff responded quickly, "I have no idea. I heard a soothing melody in my mind and everything went black. The next thing I knew I was here with you three."  
  
"I know why you are here..." boomed a loud voice as a dark figure began to appear. Let me explain all of it to you.  
  
//Alright, that looks like a good place to stop for now. Everyone say YAY! for my crappy writing style! I might make more if I don't feel lazy. 


End file.
